Bridesmaid Turn
by Violet Ambrose
Summary: Violet has always thought of herself as just a bridesmaid,never a bride. So what happens when one person tries to change that
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYONE YOU RECOGNIZE. I ONLY OWN AUBREY AND VIOLET.

"Always the bridesmaid, never the bride"

I hear those words echoing in my head as I fix my make up in the mirror. Today is a special day for my family, my older sister Aubrey is getting married to her boyfriend of 3 years. This famous model from Italy. To be completely honest I love my sister and I'm happy for her but I would rather just head to Los Angeles and sit in my makeshift office and write a new script for a feud. I look at the pills sitting on the vanity. Antidepressants. I have to take these pills ever since they let me out the nuthouse.

Where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Violet Hickenbotton-

Levesque. I'm 25 and I work for WWE as a creative writer. My parents are of course Shawn Michaels and Triple HHH. Yes I have two fathers get with the program people. They adopted me at a very young age and practically raised me as their own since I am way darker compared to them. You can consider me as kind of an introvert. I'm kinda socially awkward because I'm shy and don't really have a lot of friends. My only friends really are the shield boys and team bad. I mean I have to talk to everyone since I'm the one writing their career but I talk to those six the most. I had a very unsuccessful relationship that led me to become depressed really bad that I tried to kill myself multiple times until my fathers just decided to put me in a mental hospital until I got better. That took about a year. Thank goodness I got better, it was horrible in there.

I start to get lost in my thoughts when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Mom. (I call Shawn mom). "Hi mom I bet you're excited." "Yeah you bet I am but you don't seem excited, what's wrong sweetie?" He asks. "It's nothing mom I promise. I'm excited for Aubrey. She's only been talking about it since she first got proposed to." I say. "Ok vi I just get worried about you sometimes. I don't want you to slip back into depression." "I understand mom and I promise I'm ok. You should focus more on Aubrey. She is moving to Italy right after the wedding." "yeah I know and it makes me sad but at least I still have you. He says with a smile. I Google and hug him. He always knows how to bring out a smile in me. "I love you Violet." "I love you too mom" "Now come on let's take our seats the wedding will start soon." I nod my head and follow him to our seats.

(2 hours later)

The ceremony ends and we move over to the wedding reception. I have to say everything looks beautiful. Only the best for my sister. My parents sit in front of us as I sit at the table with Aubrey and the other bridesmaids. I take a deep breath as the entree are passed out. My plate is set down in front of me and I start to eat. "My god violet slow down you look like a pig. No wonder he left you!" Aubrey says while cracking up. I can smell the alcohol on her breath. I feign a smile at her but deep down my heart is breaking all over again. The "he" she is referring to is my ex: Randy Orton. We had been best friends since my fathers adopted me. As we got older we decided to date. It was good at first but then he started to become judgmental, criticizing my weight or my friends or even how I do my job. It broke my heart to here him saying those things but my breaking point was when I found him in bed with another woman and he blamed it on me not being good enough for him. I feel a tear fall down my cheek as I snap out of old memories as push my plate away. Pretty soon it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance. The newlyweds dance to Christina Perri's song " A Thousand Years". As they are dancing, I text a certain number and ask them to come pick me up. I get a text back saying that they're on their way. I breathe a sigh of relief as I get up and grab my bag. Mom asks where I'm going and I simply tell him to work and he nods as a sign of understanding. I walk out the reception hall and out to the black escalade and grab my suitcases. I pull out a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt and hurry and change into them and hang up the dress. I kick off the heels and put on flip flops just as a silver Challenger pulls up. I smile slightly and get in the car. " I take it things went bad?" A deep voice asks me. "I was surrounded my supermodels and hot people who are all so self centered and talked about me and also Aubrey told me to stop eating so much and that I look like a pig and that's why Randy left me. So yes I had a bad time." I reply back to him. "Well hey fuck her then. She obviously doesn't care about your feelings so fuck her." I smile " Thanks Rome." "No problem sweetheart now lay back and get you some sleep. We have 3 hours till we get to LA . I'll wake you up when we get to the hotel." He says. I lay back in the seat and close my eyes as that quote repeats itself over and over in my head:

"Always the bridesmaid, never the bride.

Is that my destiny?

A/N: so yea i have a bed habit of writing multiple stories at once but hey you guys love them so..

Leave a review the next chapter for bite should be up by at least Sunday and the Next chapter for Give me love up in two weeks max. Being in high school it's hard to write on a daily basis so hope YALL understand. Love y'all ~Violet


	2. Chapter 2

Monday Night Raw

Los Angeles,CA

I'm in a much better mood after being gone from Aubrey's wedding. It was a nice wedding, but I knew that I didn't belong with the supermodel crowd. I was too thick for their liking. My friends don't care what I look like though and that's why I love them. Especially Roman. He's like everything I could want in a guy. Smart, funny, tough, good looking and above all things, caring. I haven't told him the way I feel about him just solely on the fact that he could have any girl in the world. If Randy didn't want me why would Roman?

I get broken out of my thoughts as the devil himself comes and sits in front of me. "What is it Reigns?" "I haven't seen you today buddy how have you been today." "Well considering I had to deal with those god awful Bella Twins bitching and moaning about not getting another chance at the divas championship and the fact that fuckin super cena wants me to write him as the greatest thing since sliced bread. I absolutely despise people like them. I want people like you and Dean and Cesaro and everyone else who has amazing talent but are given the short end of the stick from creative. No more I say. No more." "You done with yo rant ya little firecracker?" Roman says while laughing. I glare at him then punch him in the arm. "Ow, you know for you to be so small, you pack a big punch." He says smirking. "Well you've seen my fathers ro and I'm not exactly what most people would "small". "No Vi please don't say that." "Oh come on Ro it's true and everyone knows it. Even Aubrey knows it since she decided to rub it in my face last night that she's married and I'm not. I was once destined to be married just like her but I guess things just don't work out for me." "You don't know what it's like to lose your mind because the person who was your best friend turned boyfriend cheats on you and basically tells you that you're worthless and that I amount to nothing. That broke my heart to pieces Roman and I couldn't live with that anymore. You don't know what it's like to spend countless nights at a hospital thinking that you won't ever get better. You don't know what it's like to be me."

"You know Violet I was there when you had your breakdown and you tried to end your life. Don't you know how heartbreaking it was to see my best friend lose her sanity because some asshole would rather be with a red-headed slut instead of her beautiful self. To see her self worth go down the fuckin drain because he said she was worthless. I was the first person notified after you were put in the mental hospital and my heart skipped a beat because I thought I had missed my chance to tell you how I really feel about you."

"And how exactly do you feel about me?" I ask. "I-" he never finishes as mom knocks on the door. "What is it mom?" "Your father says to make sure the script for tonight is done." "Tell daddy that script was done two weeks ago. I need him to get with the program I'm not like these other writers who can barely give divas their fair share of Tv time." "Well ok then sweetie don't get upset I'm just a messenger. Also hello Roman big match tonight huh?" "Yes sir I'm excited for tonight." Roman replies. "That's the spirit! Good luck tonight and vi be good tonight, we don't need another incident like last week." "Well I told both the Bella's to leave me alone and they didn't so sweet chin music shut them up for me." I reply with a shrug. "Well don't do it again now I have to go, I'll see you later ok? Love you." He responds as he kisses my forehead. "Love you too mom." I say as he walks out the door.

"So once again... How exactly do you feel about me Leati?" I ask. "I think it would be better if I showed you Vi." He says as he leans in and kisses me softly. I feel sparks fly and my world spins at the softness of his lips. I kiss him back and it's like my brain melts. The intensity and passion flowing through this kiss makes me realize that I may in fact love Roman.

Soon the kiss stops and I look into his grey eyes and see nothing but love in them. "That's how I feel Vi. I love you so much and I just want to shower you with love and affection all the time. Will you go on a date with me Vi?" "Oh I don't know Leati it all seems so sudden you know." "That's ok Vi we can take,it as slow as you want." "Thank you Ro I love you to but I don't want to take things to go to fast." "I completely understand baby." He says as he kisses me.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is the Super Smackdown show before Christmas and things are hectic. I made sure that tonight was going to be an action packed show. I set up 4 different title matches that will no doubt be amazing and will be a good Christmas gift for the WWE universe. As I go over the script I hear a knock on my door and look up to see Roman dressed in his ring gear with his hair pulled up into a bun. Lord Jesus this man is going to be the death of me. He knows how I feel about him being in his ring gear. I think it's the sexiest thing in the world. "Hey baby girl can I come in?" He asks in a voice that makes me melt. It's been almost a month since Roman expressed his feelings for me and like he promised, he's taking things slow with me. A couple weeks ago when we had a day off, we had a picnic in a park near his house and he took me to the zoo. "Don't even know why you asked babe." I say as he walks in and takes a seat next to me and kisses my cheek. "Going over the script one last time huh sweetheart?" He asks as he wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Yep every thing should be set for tonight. Ready to defend that title Hun?" I ask with a smirk on my face. "You know I'm always ready baby. I just can't believe it's almost Christmas. Speaking of which, what are you doing for Christmas anyway?" "I'm gonna try to drug myself and sleep the whole day away so I can avoid remembering last year." I answer simply. Christmas used to be my most favorite holiday in the world. Nothing brought me more joy than seeing all the happy faces opening presents. It was my favorite holiday until two years ago

Flashback

It was a couple days before Christmas and it was warmer than usual in St Louis. I had just left the bridal store and was on my way to pick up Randy's Christmas gift. I had ordered him a black diamond encrusted Rolex watch with his initials in the middle. I had realized that I had forgotten my phone at home so I decided to travel back to our home. About twenty minutes later, I pulled into our driveway. I entered our house and grabbed my phone off the kitchen counter. I was about to walk out the door when I heard a loud moan come from upstairs. I got confused because Randy had left at the same time I did and I didn't see his hummer in the driveway. I slowly climbed the steps and followed the sound which now grew louder and I could now hear a man grunting and groaning. Once I reach our room, I look in to see a familiar looking red head riding my soon to be husband and him with nothing but pleasure on his face. I feel my heart shatter and I couldn't help but break down and cry. Randy eventually saw me standing at the door and pushed Eva off of him and tried to come up with some lame excuses but I could see right through them. I just wiped away my tears and left the house never returning again. That was the day I started my decent into madness.

I sigh and look up at Roman and he just kisses my forehead. "You not gon spend it with your fathers?" "Nah they're going to Costa Rica for the holidays." I say. "Oh well I was gonna do it anyway but now I actually want you to come stay with me for the holidays." He says. "Are you sure babe? I mean I don't want to be a damper to your holidays." I state as I stare in his eyes. "Oh trust me baby girl, if I have my way with you, then you will be underneath me this whole weekend." He says as he kisses my neck and nips my earlobe. My jaw drops and I stare at him and he just smirks at me. "What happen to taking things slow Mr Reigns?" I ask curiously. "Oh baby we can go slow if you want and make some sweet love or we can take it fast and I can fuck you hard. Your choice baby." He says as he stands up and smirks at me. He winks and then kisses my cheek as he walks out. I down the water that was sitting on my desk to relieve myself of the burning that flowing through my body. That goddamn Samoan will be the death of me. But I will be lying if I said I didn't like it.

Smackdown is over and just like I predicted, the show was a grand slam. Now I'm currently on a flight back to Pensacola with Roman,Seth, Dean and team bad. He somehow convinced them to spend the holidays with us too. I think even Jimmy is coming too seeing as how him and Trin are married. Come to think of it, there will be nothing but couples in the house for Christmas. Seeing as how Seth and Sasha are a couple and so are Dean and Tamina. I look over to the sleeping giant next to me and I can't help but wonder how I was so lucky to get a hunk like him. He should be dating a model or one of the divas. As if he sensed that I was thinking about him, he yawns and looks over at me. "Hey baby girl what time is it?" He asks. Holy shit this mans voice when he wakes up is the most sexy thing in the world. "Umm its 11:30 babe. The pilot said we'll be landing soon." I say as I stare at him. "See something you like sweetheart?" He says as he cocks an eyebrow. "Nah I'm just thinking about how I'm dating a hunk like you." I reply. "I should be asking myself that question baby. I mean I must be the luckiest man on earth. You are the most amazing person in the world and Randy was a fuckin dumb ass for letting your sexy ass go." He says as he pecks my lips. Soon the plane lands and we are on our way to his house. Who knows what could go down over these next few days. All I know is, my life will change for the better

A/N Before 2015 ends I just want to say thank you to all those who read and review my stories. You guys are encouraging my dream to become a writer and I couldn't ask for anything better. With that being said HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE AND MAY GOD BLESS YOU


End file.
